<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world is not black and white by Mx_Grey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198919">The world is not black and white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Grey/pseuds/Mx_Grey'>Mx_Grey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashed Peter Parker, Flashbacks, Human Experimentation, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Grey/pseuds/Mx_Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May 4th<br/>Bucky has been acting really weird and the avengers want to know why. </p><p>A secret husband, a HYDRA base and a boy with a secret identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Johann Schmidt &amp; Richard Parker, Mary Parker &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Richard Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Johann Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A secret mentioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky woke up with a start. The date was May the 4th. Bucky's hand grasped the dog tags around his neck. They read:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>James Buchanan Barnes</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>32557038</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>56898</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Penrod Berdy Schmidt</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>64712539</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>11008</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walked down to breakfast and ate silently. Eyes dull, he chewed his waffles and quietly sipped his coffee. Steve watched him in concern, wondering what had made his friend so solemn. Tony stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, eyes bleary. After practically inhaling his coffee, Stark spun round to face Bucky.</p><p>"So Snowflake, what's up? Why are you so grumpy?" He asked. Steve's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head.</p><p>"It's my wedding anniversary today, Stark." Bucky said forlornly, looking down at his cup of coffee. </p><p>"So who's the lucky lady?" Tony asked, ignoring Steve's warnings.</p><p>"I'm gay, Stark." Bucky deadpanned.</p><p>"Guy then? Sorry. So how long have you been married?" Steve perked up slightly, looking at Bucky. He was slightly hurt that he was never told about the marriage but still wanted to know more about it.</p><p>"We've been together for over 70 years now." Bucky replied, hold his dog tags once more.</p><p>"But that's while you were with HYDRA!" Steve was startled. Who was this mystery husband.</p><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.</p><p>"Sir, Director Fury is on the line. He said it was urgent."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introducing an Arachnid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fury has a mission for the avengers.</p><p>Enough said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, Director Fury is on the line. He said it was urgent." FRIDAY stated, cutting Steve off.</p><p>"Urgh! Alright. Answer it." Stark groaned.</p><p>"Stark." Fury said as he was sent through to the Avengers.</p><p>"Pirate man. How you doing?" Stark snarked.</p><p>"I need you to go on a mission. There is a HYDRA base in Germany. One of our operatives has mentioned they have a WMD (weapon for mass destruction). I need you to neutralise the threat. That means no strays to be brought in. Rogers, i'm looking at you." Fury demanded. "The jet leaves in an hour. Be ready."</p><p>The line cut off. Steve spun round to look at Bucky and began to speak.</p><p>"Bucky. You know that you don't have to come, right?"</p><p>"I know. But i'm coming." Bucky said before walking away. He walked towards his bedroom and once inside, said. "I'm coming back for you, love."</p><hr/><p>Peter sat on the ceiling of his cell, bored out of his mind. His hand held the dog tags on his neck. An alarm soon began to blare. Startled, Peter fell from the ceiling.</p><p>"S<span>chwarze Spinne." (</span><span>Translation: Black Spider) A voice called. The man walked in holding the red and blue spider book. Peter's eyes widened in alarm.</span></p><p>"Child," <em>No. No. No!</em></p><p>"Spider," <em>Stop. Please stop.</em></p><p>"Genius," <em>My name is Peter. My name is Peter.</em></p><p>"Patience," <em>Peter. Peter. Peter.</em></p><p>"Strength," <em>Arghhh. Stop. I beg you stop!</em></p><p>"Murder," <em>His fingers began to scratch at his skull in agony.</em></p><p>"Soldier," <em>Save me!</em></p><p>"Scars," <em>Peter who?</em></p><p>"Destroy," Peter stood straight, eyes dull with no hint of recognition in them.</p><p>"Bereit zu befolgen, Sir." (Translation: Ready to comply, sir)</p><p>"Your mission: kill the avengers attacking the base." With this, the man walked out before a repulsor entered his body. As the man fell, a metal man and a man in an american flag walked in.</p><p>"Cap. It's a child. I can't kill a child."</p><p>"Hi." The man in an american flag began before he was knocked back by Schwarze Spinne. The metal man spoke.</p><p>"Guys. I need back up right now. Caps is out cold." </p><p>"Sam and I are on our way." Came the response. Soon, a man with metal wings and a man with a metal arm came down the hallway. Upon seeing Schwarze Spinne, the metal armed man froze.</p><p>"Peter." He whispered. Schwarze Spinne froze, turning towards him. His eyes widened and he questioned.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Hey, doll. I came back." James smiled softly before walking up to Peter and holding him in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Avengers Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has left the HYDRA facility but secrets are becoming unveiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up to the sun shining through the window. The blanket rest around his waist and a familiar vibranium arm wrapped around his waist. A face nuzzled his neck sleepily and Peter smiled softly.</p><p>"Guten Morgen, mein lieber." (Translation: Good morning, my love) Peter whispered. The body under him groaned softly and tightened his grip on Peter's waist.</p><p>"Guten Morgen. Muss ich wirklich aufstehen, liebling?" (T: Good morning. Do I really need to get up, darling?) He asked, slowly detangling from Peter, who began to chuckle.</p><p>"They don't know that you're sleeping with me. Do they, schatz?" Peter turned to face Bucky, german accent thick in the early morning. Bucky sat up and picked up his clothes from the bedroom floor. Before Bucky left for his room, he pulled Peter into a kiss. Unknown to the two, Steve had walked passed and watched in shock as his best friend kissed a minor and someone who was decidedly not his husband.</p><hr/><p>Steve walked away and asked FRIDAY about the two. </p><p>"How long has this been going on?" he asked.</p><p>"They have been intimate since Mister Parker's return from the HYDRA base over 2 months ago."</p><p>"Do you know who Bucky's husband is?"</p><p>"I have no definite answer but the dog tags Mister Barnes wears could be a clue to his name." FRIDAY suggested. Before Steve could reply, Bucky walked in. Steve smiled awkwardly at him but Bucky didn't realise. A call to Steve's phone caught his attention.</p><p>"Captain Steve Grant Rogers." The caller stated with an English accent. </p><p>"How did you get this number?" Steve demanded. Bucky turned to him in concern. </p><p>"How do HYDRA do anything, Captain? We hacked it."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"We want you to meet our boss. Red Skull's son.  Penrod Schmidt. And we want our Black Spider back too." The voice replied before signing off. "Hail HYDRA!"</p><hr/><p>"What is this for, Capsicle? I was busy." Tony whined before Steve's glare stopped him. The Avengers sat around the kitchen counter while Peter sat in the living room.</p><p>"I got a call earlier. From HYDRA." Steve began. Clint cut him off.</p><p>"What do they want?"</p><p>"They mentioned their boss. Red Skull's son. Penrod Schmidt." Bucky's eyes widened and he glanced over at Peter. From Peter's seat, he could hear the entire conversion and began to breathe deeply.</p><p>"Didn't you kill Red Skull?" Romanov questioned. Steve nodded and replied.</p><p>"They have a personal vendetta against me then."</p><p>"Let's stop this guy then!" Tony stated as he clapped his hands. Bucky's eyes held a hidden panic while Steve yelled,</p><p>"Avengers Assemble!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penrod Schmidt's identity will be revealed and a certain someone has returned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HYDRA Base - Belgium       50.5039° N, 4.4699° E</strong>
</p><p>"Welcome Avengers!" A posh English voice spoke in the darkness. The Avengers were tied to chairs in a dark room with each sitting above a heating vent. The chains wrapped around their torso and legs, holding them in place. The Avengers shifted in their seats, struggling to get out. "Do you like my little present? Die Schwarze Spinne."</p><p>Behind the figure stood two figures. One presumed dead, the other unknown to them. </p><p>"Captain America! How exciting!" A voice spoke with a German accent. </p><p>"Red Skull. How are you here? I saw you die!" Steve yelled from his seat, struggling. Johann Schmidt simply smiled at him and motioned the other figure to move into the light.</p><p>"I almost did but my son got me out. He put me into cyrofreeze and got me out today." The figure moved into the light. "Meet my son, Penrod Berdy Schmidt but you know him as Peter Parker."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>4 hours earlier...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Avengers Assemble!" Steve yelled. The avengers sprang into action. Each went to gear up, placing weapons on their person. Peter watched the group and walked towards his room. </p><p>"Doll. You going to be okay?" Bucky spoke, wrapping his arms around his lover. Peter leaned back slightly and whispered.</p><p>"I don't know. Penrod? How will he be there? How will I be there?" Bucky simply tightened his grip in answer. After a few minutes, the two separated and each began to arm themselves. The lovers walked towards the quinjet, where the others were waiting for them. Clint sat in the pilot's seat with Natasha as his co-pilot. The rest of the group sat scattered around the plane. Steve watched Peter and Bucky as they sat huddled in the far corner of the jet.</p><p>"We're here." Clint called after a few hours on the jet. The bay doors opened and the lovers quickly dropped from the plane.</p><p>"Bucky!" Steve yelled after him. The lovers simply held each other before Peter released webs to lower them down to the base. The two made quick work of the HYDRA agents swarming the base. Soon, the two found themselves by a locked door. Placing a hand on the wall to stabilise himself, the door opened. Bucky and Peter looked at each other in shock and stepped inside.</p><p>"Hello my son." A video began to play, holding the image of Johann Schmidt or Richard Parker on the screen. "If this is playing then it is one of two outcomes. One, you have decided to work alongside HYDRA and me or two, you have come here to finally destroy it."</p><p>"I take it is the second option. Isn't it, son?" The voice now came from behind them. Bucky swivelled to face the voice but was quickly tranquillised. Peter's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"I was really hoping that the first one will be true but alas. I made plans to ensure the second would not hinder my progress."</p><p>"Child," <em>No. No. No!</em></p><p>"Spider," <em>Stop. Please stop.</em></p><p>"Genius," <em>My name is Peter. My name is Peter. I am no longer Penrod. Please not Penrod.</em></p><p>"Patience," <em>Peter. Peter. Peter.</em></p><p>"Strength," <em>Arghhh. Stop. I beg you stop!</em></p><p>"Murder," <em>His fingers began to scratch at his skull in agony.</em></p><p>"Soldier," <em>Save me!</em></p><p>"Scars," <em>Peter who?</em></p><p>"Destroy," Peter stood straight, eyes dull with no hint of recognition in them.</p><p>"Bereit zu befolgen, Sir." (Translation: Ready to comply, sir) Johann Schmidt smiled and simply said,</p><p>"Welcome back, kleine spinne."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Presently...</strong>
</p><p>"You bastard!" The avengers yelled after the other figure. "Bucky trusted you! How could you!"</p><p>Penrod simply smiled softly. Bucky alone caught the glint in Penrod's eye. That glint that meant that he alone knew the truth.</p><p>"Penrod. Shoot them." Johann Schmidt ordered. Penrod raised his arm and fired 7 shots.</p><p>"My name is Penrod Berdy Schmidt, son of Red Skull or Richard Parker. But I was never loyal to HYDRA." Before him lay his father with 4 gunshots in his chest and three in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it. The final chapter is, you like, a selection of Peter and Bucky moments from their first meeting to perhaps their last.</p><p>Thanks for reading this story,<br/>Ford</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea i had. Please let me know if i should continue it!</p><p>Thanks,<br/>Ford</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>